


Cinco Hombres que Coronaron a Elia

by LizKenobi98



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elia Martell Lives, King Rhaegar Targaryen, Queen Elia Martell, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: En Poniente hay hombres que nunca perdonaran el desaire del príncipe Rhaegar a su esposa en Harrenhal... dicen que la venganza es dulce. ¿No?
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 69
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> 1- Rhaegar no huye con Lyanna  
> 2- No hay rebelión  
> 3- Aerys está muerto  
> 4- Cersei es más amable y no tiene incesto con Jaime  
> 5- Fic escrito para entretenerme  
> 6- No hay mucha trama de fondo  
> 7- Si encuentran un error muy notorio díganme, siempre los encuentro después de publicarlo!:(

Es de su conocimiento que la venganza siempre es dulce.

Antes de que su esposo se convirtiera en el rey de los siete reinos, Rhaegar no se hizo de buenas amistades tras la ofensa que hizo a la casa Stark cuando coronó a Lyanna Stark, la prometida de Lord Robert Baratheon, como la reina del amor y la belleza en el torneo de Harrenhal frente a ella.

Aquel fatídico día, su esposo se disculpó de inmediato y le dijo que fue un gesto para honrarla tras descubrir que ella era el caballero misterioso en la justa. Elia no lo perdonó de inmediato, simplemente se alejó de él y, aunque tenían que mantener las apariencias frente a todos, lo ignoro.

Su matrimonio fue concertado por deber, ella si podía decir que lo ama, pero no estaba segura de que él correspondiera, aunque habían compartido la cama muchas veces y sus besos suelen ser cautelosos. Como si temiera dejarse llevar por la pasión o el amor.

Aquel evento fue un éxito en los siete reinos, pero fue bien sabido que los señores del Norte se marcharon dos días antes de la despedida oficial. Su amiga Ashara se sintió decepcionada de que su interés romántico, Lord Eddard Stark, se haya tenido que marchar con su familia sin poder darle ninguna explicación.

Los Targaryen fueron perdiendo el respeto de los señores de Poniente y el cariño que la gente siempre les dio tras el mal gobierno de Aerys.

Rhaegar Targaryen si era bien recibido y la gente siempre se acercaba a él, pero cuestionaron lo sucedido en Harrenhal y cada visita que hicieron a King’s Landing, la gente que una vez lo recibió con gritos de emoción, fueron apartándose. Por respeto continuaban escuchándolo cuando caminaban por el pueblo, pero no derramaban lágrimas con sus canciones. Ella no podía comprenderlo.

Como reina, Elia siempre está presente en las sesiones. Ha ido recuperando sus fuerzas poco a poco, suele caminar por las calles con Ser Jaime cuidando sus espaldas y Ashara a su lado. Han visitado todo el reino que han podido e intentado recuperar la confianza de la gente hacia su marido, perdió la cuenta de todas las veces que ha suplicado que olviden lo de Harrenhal y que su matrimonio se encuentra lleno de amor, no es totalmente una mentira, pero necesitan ser el ejemplo de un buen matrimonio y, por ende, buenos reyes para su gente.

Y los torneos comienzan a regresar con más frecuencia. 

El primer año de reinado de Rhaegar no fue tan malo, Aerys no tenía al reino en una economía tan mala, pero si habían perdido muchas embarcaciones de telas, vinos, granos de comida, todo lo que Aerys consideraba como peligroso por temor a ser envenenado. Su hermano Doran intercedió por el rey Rhaegar y logró a forjar nuevos tratos con las ciudades libres para una recuperación más rápida y evitar el aumento de los impuestos en cada puerto de cada reino.

Y por supuesto, seguir rechazando los  _ amables préstamos  _ de Tywin Lannister.

Es por ello, que el consejo privado decidió celebrar un torneo por el reinado de Rhaegar.

Y ahí estaba ahora, sentada en las gradas viendo las justas de los caballeros participantes, en realidad anhelaba estar con Rhaenys y Aegon, pero sus hijos ni la necesitaban y mucho menos le darían su atención. La Fortaleza Roja estaba llena de los herederos de los Lords y Lady’s.

A su lado, Ashara gritó de emoción cuando otro caballero derribó a su rival. Era curioso, hace dos años vio a muchos de esos caballeros solteros y disfrutando de las atenciones de las damas, las cortejaban y hacían promesas y se burlaban de la encantadora vida que llevaban, hoy estaban sujetos a los votos matrimoniales.

Se giró para mirar a Rhaegar con la corona del dragón en su cabeza, su esposo parecía distraído, quizás soñando con participar y coronar a Lady Baratheon. Elia cerró los ojos y despejó ese pensamiento de su mente, no valía la pena pensar en ello, pero tener que soportar el torneo le traía dicho recuerdo. Viserys a su lado, aplaudió con fuerza. Ella debería estar a su lado, pero prefirió unirse a Ashara y Lady Cersei.

—Aposté con Lady Catelyn a que el príncipe Oberyn ganará —dijo Ashara con una sonrisa, aplaudió cuando Ser Oswell resultó vencedor de la justa—. Ella por supuesto apostó por su hermano Edmure. ¡Que ilusa!

—Apostaste con ella frente a su hermano —le recrimina Cersei—. Es claro que apostaría por él.

—Al final gané —dijo orgullosa—. Estoy esperando a reclamar mi recompensa.

—¿Qué recompensa es? —preguntó.

—Mi nombre —sonrió—. Lady Catelyn está de encargo por segunda vez, si es una niña, su hija va a llevar mi nombre. Y para defender el honor de su hermano, mi primer hijo debe de llamarse Edmure. Ned me mataría si se enterase.

Elia negó con la cabeza y regreso su atención a la última justa.

Su hermano Oberyn y Baelor Hightower.

Hace años que no sabía de Baelor, no había entablado amistad con él, aunque él pudo ser su esposo.

La victoria era segura para su hermano.

—Estoy esperando mi corona —dijo Cersei con una mirada de arrogancia y observando a su esposo.

—Engreída —murmuró Ashara.

Elia sonrió ante la conversación de sus amigas. Era difícil no aburrirse estando con ellas.

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes cuando ambos caballeros se saludaron y fueron a posicionarse a sus respectivos lugares.

Se preguntó qué ha sido de la vida de Baelor. ¿Estará comprometido con alguien? ¿Casado? ¿Con hijos? ¿Ha viajado y conocido los lugares que deseaba años atrás? ¿Recordará aquel momento vergonzoso? ¿Por qué Oberyn no le contó que él estaría presente en el torneo? Sabiendo como era su hermano, duda que se le haya pasado esa información. Su hermano lo sabía todo.

Los gritos se volvieron más fuertes cuando hubo un ganador y se sorprendió de ver que su hermano fue derribado. Ashara soltó una carcajada y Cersei se desanimó, Baelor ayudó a su hermano a ponerse de pie y se estrecharon la mano mutuamente. Era extraño, su hermano era muy diestro, se arrepintió de no haber visto con claridad la justa.

Aplaudió a Baelor por su victoria y la corona de rosas le fue entregada.

Se preguntó si la madre de Baelor también se encontraba aquí, había habido tantas cosas que hacer en la Fortaleza que ella no pudo recibir a todos sus invitados.

Ashara le dio un codazo y se percató de que había silencio a su alrededor, cuando levantó la vista, se sorprendió de ver a Baelor frente a ella con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y con la corona de flores sobre su mano derecha. Se preguntó cómo pudo ser su vida de haberse casado con él.

Elia aceptó la corona y la sonrisa de Baelor se volvió más grande.

—Su gracia —se despidió y los aplausos se volvieron estruendosos.

Ashara gritó con emoción e incluso recibió un par de palmadas sobre su espalda de otras damas. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y no pudo evitar compartían una risa de alegría con su amiga.

Se sentía como una doncella de nuevo…

Se volteó para mirar a su esposo. Rhaegar no mostró ninguna expresión sobre su rostro, levantó su copa y brindo por ella.

Elia se colocó la corona sobre su cabeza y le guiño un ojo.

Agradeció a Baelor Hightower por el gesto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.
> 
> Me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, me puse a ver un par de series, descubrí un amor por otro emparejamiento y me distraje, jaja. También quería contarles que hay algo de tensión en la familia, algunos conocidos cercanos han dado positivo en Covid-19, la pareja de mi mamá trae diversos síntomas e irá hacerse la prueba.
> 
> Yo me encuentro bien de salud, no me he enfermado ni nada, pero hay una temporada del año en que me enfermo de gripa, tos, tengo temperatura, cansancio, irritación, batallo para respirar (cuando era niña estuve propensa a ser asmática), pero mi mamá me consulto a tiempo y solo tengo problemas de bronquios una vez al año, nada grave, si les cuento esto, es porque siento temor a que llegue esa época. Cuídense mucho, protéjanse y mantengamos esperanza de que pronto terminé esto!
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios! ¡Estoy tan contenta por leerlas! :D

—¿Te vas a presentar en el Torneo? —Elia se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la silla en donde había colocado sus zapatillas antes de mirar a su esposo.

—No me lo perdería por nada —respondió con una sonrisa—. Estoy ansiosa por saber quién será el vencedor este año. ¿Y tú?

—Es mi deber estar ahí —gruñó y una mueca se formó en su rostro. Era una ofensa a sus invitados si su esposo no estaba presente—. ¿Vas a perdonarme algún día?

—¿Perdonarte? —Elia frunció el ceño—. ¿Sobre qué? —Su silencio le dio la respuesta, ella suspiro—. ¿Tu desaire en Harrenhal hace años? Sácalo de tu cabeza, Rhaegar. Olvídalo. Baelor Hightower tuvo la audacia de coronarme frente a ti el año pasado. ¿Qué es lo que temes? ¿Qué me coronen de nuevo? —Elia sonrió y negó con la cabeza—. No va a suceder, mi amor.

—No puedo olvidarlo, Elia —Rhaegar se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella.

Él puso sus manos sobre sus mejillas y se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios.

—Relájate y disfruta del torneo. Para eso son, para traer algo de felicidad a nuestras vidas y dejar de pensar por un momento en los problemas personales.

No espero a que él le diera respuesta, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya para arreglarse.

La noche anterior había disfrutado mucho de la fiesta que se celebró en el salón.

Mantuvo conversaciones amigables con Robert Baratheon y Ned Stark, quienes parecían querer acaparar su atención. Robert no dejaba de hablar sobre lo emocionado que estaba con la noticia de que su esposa, Lady Lyanna, estaba embarazada de nuevo. Los tres brindaron por la salud de la dama y el bebé en camino. Baelor también se unió a la plática y habló sobre los pedidos que su padre le encargó y su estancia en King's Landing los próximos meses.

Baelor le solicitó un baile y ella aceptó, para cuando se tocó la siguiente canción, era una lenta, así que el hombre tuvo la audacia de susurrarle al oído que, si volvía a ganar, la coronaria. Elia sonrió por cortesía y le respondió que no era necesario, aunque sí se sintió incómoda con el acercamiento y la manera en que Baelor la miraba, como si esperase tener una oportunidad con ella, le agradaba el hombre y ya no se burlaba por el apodo de su hermano, pero amistad era lo único que podía ofrecerle.

Rhaegar pareció percibirr su incomodidad y los separó, pidió su mano para finalizar el baile, desanimado, Baelor la dejó ir. Rhaegar la besó frente a todos, bailaron dos canciones seguidas, antes de liberarla y sumirse en conversaciones con los señores de Poniente. Elia disfruto de la compañía de Ashara, quién despotricaba contra los hombres luego de su relación fallida con Ned Stark.

A la hora en que decidió retirarse, Rhaegar se fue con ella y le pidió que se uniera a él esa noche.

Elia aceptó, pero primero fue con sus hijos, en donde perdió bastante tiempo con ellos. No es que no quería unirse a su esposo, anhelaba volver a sentir el placer de estar en sus brazos, pero he pasado bastantes días desde que tuvo un encuentro íntimo con él, y que él le pidiera que fuera esa noche solo le demostraba una cosa : estaba celoso. Celoso de que otros hombres estuvieran cerca de ella. 

Siendo honesta, disfrutaba de las pláticas que mantenía con ellos y sus esposas, aunque sí era diferente el trato que ellos le daban.

Después de que Baelor la coronó, fue como si otros seran cuenta de su presencia y que pudieron cortejarla, olvidándose que era la reina de los siete reinos. Algunos cuervos llegaron con notas de amor, recibieron pequeños regalos como fragancias, aretes, anillos, una rosa, poemas. Algunas de esas contenían líneas diciendo que no temían a la furia del rey y que estaban dispuestos a morir por ella.

Ella los consideró absurdos y como bromas de mal gusto, ordenó que todo eso fuera quemado y regaló todo lo que recibió a su gente.

Rhaegar estaba furioso aquellos días por todo lo que recibió.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llegó a su habitación, un baño caliente ya la esperaba, cortesía de Ashara.

* * *

* * *

Elia aplaudió cuando Ser Jaime derribó a su tío Kevan Lannister.

Sonrió cuando Oberyn fue derriba por Ser Arthur Dayne, Elia no pudo contener la risa cuando vio la expresión de Cersei.

—¿Cuándo podré participar yo? —Preguntó Viserys a su lado—. Quiero hacerlo.

—Aún eres muy joven, Viserys —respondió Rhaegar con una sonrisa.

—¡Pero quiero hacerlo! Oferta emocionado—. Y ganar una corona, te daré la corona a ti, Elia.

Elia se llevó una mano al corazón, agradeciéndole por el futuro gesto.

—Disfruta del torneo, Viserys, porque cuando conozcas a una dama, te vas a olvidar que tu primera corona será para mí.

—No, no, no —Él negó rápidamente—, será para ti. Es una promesa —Él le tendió el meñique y Elia lo secundo, cumpliendo con su promesa de niño.

Cuando quedaron solo cuatro caballeros, Elia se disculpó con su marido y se acercó a Ashara, ahora no tenía una expresión de felicidad encima de ella. Ni tampoco discutía con Cersei, ambas mujeres se mantuvieron en silencio.

—Levanta la cabeza y disfruta, Ashara —le susurró a su amiga—. Ser Arthur puede ganar y coronarte, obtendrás la atención de cientos de hombres que te querrán de esposa para sus hijos.

Ella gimió de angustia.

—No pienso casarme oferta—, me quedaré con usted, mi reina.

Elia puso los ojos en blanco, Ashara solamente la llamó así cuando una idea se quedaba en su cabeza. Lamentaba que Eddard Stark tuviera que romper su compromiso con Ashara sin muchas explicaciones, su amiga lo aceptó, alegando que siempre mantuvo el conocimiento que no duraría mucho.

—¿Quién crees que gane? —Los vítores se hicieron más fuertes cuando Ser Jaime derribó a Howland Reed.

—Ser Jaime contra Ser Arthur —murmuró Elia—. Diría que Ser Arthur, pero Ser Jaime es muy hábil.

—Ser Jaime también pudo ser su esposo —Ashara se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir, Elia se movió nerviosa, esperando que nadie hubiera escuchado a Ashara, no cuando Rhaegar no estaba tan retirado.

Sin embargo, era cierto.

Incluso Ser Jaime le había robado un beso hace tantos años cuando visitó Casterly Rock, tenían una diferencia de edad, pero Ser Jaime demostró ser un joven coqueto en aquel tiempo y no dudaba en que las doncellas ya estaban a sus pies en el momento en que Aerys lo nombró parte de la Guardia Real, de no ser por la grosería de Tywin Lannister sobre decir que Tyrion era un mejor pretendiente para ella… y que Cersei estaba destinada a ser la reina.

Al final Lady Cersei terminó casándose con su hermano Oberyn, quien tenía cuatro hijas naturales y una legítima.

Considera a Ser Jaime un gran amigo. 

Es él quién suele acompañarla cada que sale de la Fortaleza Roja, la acompaña a los orfanatos, cuenta historias a los niños mientras que ella se encarga de los asuntos administrativos, es muy bueno con los niños. Rhaenys lo adora, en más de una ocasión lo ha llamado tío, pero Rhaegar siempre le aclara que Ser Jaime no lo es, Lady Cersei sí, pero no ser Jaime.

Hace años, Tywin rechazó el compromiso alegando su delicado estado de salud, pese a ser una princesa, no era lo suficientemente buena para el futuro señor de Roca Casterly, una pena que el hombre terminó declarando a Tyrion como su heredero cuando Ser Jaime se negó un romper sus votos. Si hubiera permitido casarse con él, ella sería Lady Lannister, señora de Casterly Rock.

Elia Lannister.

No sonaba mal.

Elia Dayne. También tuvo su romance fallido con el hermano de Ashara. Aunque claro, era una historia que pocos conocían y uno de ellos era precisamente su esposo. 

Ser Jaime y Ser Arthur saludaron a la multitud y fueron a posicionarse a sus lugares.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Preguntó Ashara con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo que dijiste, sobre Ser Jaime —le contestó.

—Es un hombre muy atractivo.

—Lo es —ambas soltaron una risita.

Dioses, se sintió como una niña.

Ashara contuvo un grito cuando Arthur fue derribado.

Cersei se puso de pie y aplaudió con fuerza cuando Ser Jaime fue declarado el ganador. Incluso había una sonrisa sobre el rostro de Tywin.

Ser Jaime se retiró el casco de su cabeza y sonrió. Las mujeres a su alrededor suspiraban por él, Ashara las imitó y se llevó una mano a su corazón, como si estaba soñando.

La corona de flores le fue entregada a Ser Jaime.

Elia consideró la sonrisa de Ser Jaime como encantadora cuando su caballo comenzó a moverse. Él buscaba a su reina del amor y la belleza. Tras dos intentos fallidos de su hermano, Lady Cersei obtendría su corona a través de su mellizo.

Se equivocó.

—Mi reina —Ser Jaime le tendió la corona con una sonrisa. Elia se quedó sin palabra, no esperaba ese movimiento—. Es usted la reina más bondadosa que he tenido la oportunidad de servir, es un honor para mí que acepte esta corona.

Elia sonrió nerviosa a Ser Jaime.

No supo si fue su imaginación o no, pero vio un brillo diferente en los ojos de Ser Jaime. Y su sonrisa decía mucho, ¿alguien más lo ha notado? ¿O porque de pronto sintió un cosquilleo sobre su estómago?

—Gracias, Ser Jaime —tomó la corona y la puso sobre su regazo.

Al igual que el año pasado, hubo un silencio antes de que los aplausos se volvieran estruendosos.

Volvió la mirada hacia su marido, sus preciosos ojos brillaban.

¿Es furia lo que vio en sus ojos? ¿Temor?

Él no sonrió ni brindo por ella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deseo cumplido con Ser Jaime... :D  
> ¿Alguna opción para el tercero? Se escuchan opciones, jaja!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A I: ¡Más rápido de lo esperado salió este capítulo! :D Muy bien, he cumplido con sus peticiones y ha llegado el turno del señor de Stom's End... ¡Disfruten! ¡Me divertí escribiendo :D!

Elia beso las mejillas de Aegon y lo alzó en el aire, su niño chilló de alegría y dio un par de patadas para que lo bajase. Lo puso en el suelo y él corrió entre los rosales escondiéndose.

Elia se puso las manos sobre sus ojos y jugueteó con él, fingiendo no verlo. Escuchó su adorable voz: _mami, aquí._ Y caminó a ciegas con él, entreabriendo los ojos para no levantar sospechas, se acercó a él. Aegon gritó y corrió hacia otro lado, su risa llenando el lugar.

—No debe correr mucho, su gracia —Ser Oswell sonrió.

—Cada día crece más, Oswell —murmuró Elia con nostalgia—, en un par de años no volverá a jugar conmigo, estará muy ocupado con sus estudios y practicando con espadas de madera antes de poder sostener una, su padre lo llevará a cabalgar, cazar, visitar otros reinos; Rhaenys se rodeará de septas y de doncellas para aprender los comportamientos de una princesa y nuestros tiempos se volverán limitados.

—Yo siempre los protegeré, su gracia.

—Lo sé.

Aegon regresó a su lado y sostuvo su mano, dando una vuelta por los jardines.

Era el tercer año consecutivo en que se presentaba un torneo. Se habían vuelto demasiado populares, Rhaegar consideró no realizar uno ese año, pero los señores de poniente se negaron e inclusive enviaron oro para patrocinar el evento y no dejar todo a la corona, a regañadientes, su esposo aceptó. Y en la junta del consejo privado, se determinó que se celebraría uno anualmente, por lo que el reino se preparaba con tres meses de antelación para tener todo en orden en los siete días que se llevaría a cabo.

Elia pensó en los sucesos del año anterior cuando Ser Jaime la coronó. Aquel día le dio seguridad a Rhaegar de que nadie volvería a coronarla, cientos de doncellas se presentaron ese día, esperando otorgar su favor a los caballeros y ser tomadas en cuenta para un futuro compromiso, era de conocimiento común que, cuando alguien te coronaba, era porque ese hombre mostraba interés en ti.

Elia es la reina de los siete reinos, por lo que la gente lo tomó como un cumplido cuando Ser Jaime lo hizo, pues sus motivos fueron que no tenía a nadie más que dársela, lo cual era una mentira porque Lady Cersei estuvo ese día, cuando lo confrontó, él bromeó con ella y… se detuvo por un momento al recordar como el caballero le robó un beso.

Sí, Ser Jaime tuvo la audacia de besar a la reina.

Al principio se sintió culpable, acababa de engañar a su esposo con el hombre que juró protegerlo, pero luego entró en su estudio y finalmente respondió él porque Rhaegar había coronado a Lady Baratheon en Harrenhal. Ser Jaime ahora es cauteloso con ella, pero Elia aún confía en él.

No volvieron hablar de los sucesos de aquella noche.

—Reina Elia —Elia estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que no había notado que la esposa de Robert Baratheon se acercaba a ella. La mujer pequeña se inclinó y le sonrió.

—Lady Lyanna, que gusto verla.

—El placer es mío, su gracia —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Elia consideró que era una sonrisa falsa—. El príncipe Aegon ha crecido mucho.

—Sí —Elia detuvo su caminata y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, era un poco pesado, pero podía soportar su peso, él recargó su cabeza en su hombro—. Me enteré de que tuvo un segundo hijo, felicidades.

—Gracias —susurró—, Rickard y Steffon son muy traviesos, nunca se quedan quietos.

—¿Los ha traído? Aegon también gasta sus energías corriendo por todos lados —sonrió—. Cuando mi esposo lo lleva a las sesiones privadas del consejo, bueno, me han dicho que no se pueden concentrar.

—Es un príncipe encantador —murmuró Lyanna—. Es idéntico a Rhae…

—El rey —la corrigió al instante—. Sí, Aegon es la viva imagen de su padre, salvó sus ojos oscuros que son míos.

—El rey —Lyanna se movió nerviosa—, lo siento.

—El año pasado no asistió al evento, ¿cierto?

—Mi esposo Robert consideró que no deseaba poner mi vida en riesgo ni la del bebé —dijo ella y siguió sus pasos—, apenas había salido del nacimiento de Steffon cuando el maestre me informó de mi segundo embarazo. Estaba agotada. Steffon y Rickard son idénticos a Robert, cabello negro, ojos azules, mismas facciones.

— _La semilla es fuerte_ —dijo Elia con una sonrisa—. Es muy escuchada esa frase.

—Sí, Robert habló mucho sobre lo bien que fue el evento, mencionó que fue coronada por segunda vez. Todo un récord.

Elia se sintió incómoda que -precisamente- ella lo mencionara.

Estaban caminando por el jardín de la Fortaleza Roja, en unas horas se llevará a cabo la última justa del día para determinar al nuevo vencedor y que una nueva reina del amor y la belleza fuese coronada.

Asintió.

—Debe ser muy incómodo para el rey —dijo Lyanna, Elia le devolvió la mirada, pero ninguna de las dos sonrió—, usted es su esposa.

—Mi esposo no tiene derecho a estar incómodo —Aegon pareció sentir su tensión y una de sus manos rodeó su cuello. Elia lo abrazo—. Incomodidad cuando ocurrió lo de Harrenhal, para Lord Baratheon y yo.

—Terminé casada con Robert, sin importar la acción de lo que hizo el rey entonces, su gracia.

—Usted ya era su prometida, independientemente de lo de Harrenhal, usted se iba a casar con él.

—No por amor.

—Aunque comienza con un compromiso, el amor florece dentro del matrimonio.

Lyanna la miró.

—¿Usted ama al rey, su gracia?

—Por supuesto, es el amor de mi vida y padre de mis hijos —contestó con sinceridad—. Y él me ama, sin importar que reciba cartas en secreto de otras doncellas expresando su amor por él y la mención de la infelicidad de su matrimonio, sobre cómo detesta estar embarazada de su esposo.

Lyanna se detuvo en seco y desvió la mirada. Elia miró que Oswell trataba de no prestar atención a la conversación, pero fallando en el intento, él apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Elia le entregó a su hijo y se enfrentó a Lady Baratheon.

—Amo a mis hijos —respondió a la defensiva.

—No lo dudo, amar a un hijo es el amor más puro que una mujer puede sentir.

—No todas, su gracia. Hay mujeres que no los quieren, los abandonan y se olvidan de ellos para siempre.

—No somos la excepción, lady Lyanna, algunas no nacieron para amar. ¿Por qué continúa escribiendo cartas a mi esposo? ¿No tiene miedo de que Lord Robert se entere? —Ella tragó en seco—. Oh, usted creyó que nadie se iba a enterar, ¿cierto? Bueno, lo hice y mi esposo me lo confirmó —Nunca había hablado de este tema con Rhaegar, pero ella no debía de saberlo.

—Me enamoré de él.

—Muchas mujeres creen amarlo. Aman lo caballeroso que es, la forma en que canta y toca su arpa, pero dudo que puedan amar al hombre que es dentro de la fortaleza cuando no lleva su corona.

—Él mostró su interés en mí.

—Lo hizo, pero su padre les arruinó sus planes, ¿verdad? Él tomó el asunto entre sus manos y para evitar que se cometieran errores, la casó antes de lo esperado con Robert y para la primera luna de su matrimonio, él ya la había embarazado. Le arruinó sus planes con mi esposo.

—Guardo rencor a mi padre por esos sucesos —susurró.

—Tiene dos hijos, lady Lyanna —Elia cuido las palabras que iba a decir—, piense en ellos antes de continuar con su correspondencia en secreto.

—Él no ha respondido mis cartas en meses.

—¿Y porque continúas escribiéndole? ¿Piensas que él te va a sacar de la miseria de tu matrimonio? ¿Cómo es que se aburre con Lord Baratheon? Es un hombre muy divertido —Lyanna la miró escandalizada—. Hace un año platicó mucho conmigo y me expresó la felicidad de su matrimonio y sus hijos. Él la ama.

—Él me engaña.

—¿Y supongo que le quieres pagar con la misma moneda? —Lyanna no respondió—. Solo le diré una vez, lady Lyanna, deje de escribirle cartas de amor a mi esposo, es tu rey. Si no quieres cuidar de tu matrimonio, adelante, pero sí de sus hijos. No me hagas firmar un decreto en donde solicite a tus hijos como pupilos de la corona, sabes lo que sucederá si lo hago. No volverás a verlos en muchos años.

—No se atrevería, su gracia.

—Retame. Comprendo que te hayas enamorado de tu rey, lo entiendo, pero usted es una mujer casada y con hijos, respeta tus juramentos.

Elia no esperó a que lady Baratheon respondiera y se retiró del jardín, Oswell a sus espaldas y con Aegon dormido entre sus brazos.

* * *

—¡Elia! —Rhaegar se levantó de su asiento cuando miró a su esposa entrar a la habitación—. ¿Está todo bien?

Ella no respondió y corrió a sus brazos. Lo besó con fuerza, él correspondió al segundo y Elia mordió de su labio con fuerza. Rhaegar la atrajo hacia él y antes de darse cuenta, él la había recostado sobre su cama.

—¿Has respondido las cartas de Lady Lyanna? —preguntó cuando Rhaegar besó su cuello, él se detuvo y vio un brillo en sus ojos.

—No —Elia le creyó—. ¿Quién…?

—No eres muy cuidadoso con tus cosas, _mi amor._

—Elia… —Rhaegar acarició su mejilla con su mano libre—, cometí errores en el pasado, pero no volveré a hacerlos. ¿Tú estás celosa por un par de cartas? No conoces la furia que he sentido al recordar como Baelor y Ser Jaime me quitaron el honor de coronarte.

—Perdiste tu oportunidad.

—Lo sé, pero no sabes la necesidad que he sentido de querer tomarte y besarte frente a ellos y recordarles que eres mía.

Elia lo besó de nuevo.

* * *

Parecía cosa del destino cuando llegó al lado de Ashara, Lyanna Baratheon estaba sentada en el lado izquierdo, Elia tomó el derecho y trató de prestar atención. Ashara la observó con mirada sospechosa.

—Ha tardado mucho, su gracia —dijo con burla—, incluso el rey no estuvo presente.

Elia puso los ojos en blanco, Ashara no perdía oportunidad.

—Rhaegar me mantuvo ocupada —susurró, pero supo que Lyanna la había escuchado.

—Creo que me he percatado de ello, ese no es el vestido que eligió para hoy, su gracia —soltó una risa—, y tu cabello está suelto, creo recordar que llevaba una trenza…

—Ashara…

—Lo siento, su gracia —No, no lo sentía en absoluto.

Solo Ashara era consciente de toda la situación y le guiñó un ojo en secreto.

—¿Cree que gane su esposo, lady Baratheon? —preguntó Ashara—. Está entre los finalistas y ha derribado a muchos hombres, parece que su intención es ganar.

—Mi hermano Ned y su esposa aseguran que sí —La sonrisa de Ashara se borró ante la mención de Ned, Elia se mordió el labio para no reír ante su audacia—. Si mi marido gana, no dudo que intentará una gran celebración cuando regresemos a casa.

—Que emocionante —dijo ella—. Espero que me puedan invitar, tengo mucho tiempo libre.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

Elia negó con la cabeza y prestó atención a los últimos caballeros que iban a enfrentarse.

Todos parecían contener la respiración al ver a Gregor Clegane tomar su lugar, Robert Baratheon levantó las manos con aires de grandeza, con demasiada confianza sobre sí mismo.

—Su esposo es muy atractivo, lady Lyanna —dijo Ashara, ella no respondió—, opino que ganará Clegane.

—Te has equivocado en los dos años —Ashara pareció sentirse ofendida y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, pero al menos le gané a lady Catelyn y su hija lleva mi nombre.

Robert Baratheon ganó la justa.

Todos gritaron y aplaudieron, Gregor salió furioso del lugar al ser humillado por un hombre más _pequeño que él._ Robert era un hombre alto y fuerte, pero Gregor lo era aún más.

Robert se pavoneó sobre su caballo, saludando a todos, encantado por la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Incluso Rhaegar tenía una sonrisa sobre su rostro. Sí, Robert coronará a su esposa Lyanna y finalmente podrán dejar en el pasado lo de Harrenhal.

Elia Targaryen y Lyanna Baratheon reinas de la belleza por segunda ocasión.

Robert tomó la corona entre sus manos y gritó con emoción. Elia se contagió del buen humor del hombre y por un momento se preguntó si él planeaba colocarla sobre su propia cabeza.

Era una simple corona de flores…

Las risas y los aplausos murieron cuando Robert se detuvo frente a ella.

_No, no, no, no._

Elia contuvo la respiración e intentó mirar a otro lado, pero no pudo apartar la mirada de Robert… el tiempo parecía eterno. Robert miró a lady Lyanna… Elia se preguntó si ella sospechaba lo que su esposo iba hacer. ¿Era planeado? ¿Era su venganza contra su esposo? Porque sería otro golpe al orgullo de Rhaegar.

—Su gracia…

Baelor Hightower y Jaime Lannister le habían entregado la corona en sus manos, Robert Baratheon la colocó sobre su cabeza.

Elia se sonrojó por su audacia. Elia se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Robert Baratheon y la alzó, disfruto los aplausos que recibió. Él tomó su mano y le dio un beso en sus nudillos antes de retirarse.

Por tercera vez… tres años seguidos y tres hombres la coronaron.

Más allá de ser un halago, Elia sospecho que era una venganza contra su esposo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me alegran mucho el día! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento.

Elia camino en silencio por el pasillo de la fortaleza, Ser Arthur Dayne protegiendo su espalda.

Son pocas las ocasiones en que Elia hace acto de presencia en las sesiones del consejo privado, es común que Rhaegar se acerque a ella para pedir su opinión con los planes para el futuro del reino, él siempre mantiene dudas antes de aceptar y firmar los decretos. Ella lo aconseja lo mejor que puede, esa mañana le tomó por sorpresa cuando Rhaegar pidió que se uniera a él en la sesión del medio día.

Entró a la habitación y miró que las sillas ya estaban ocupadas por los integrantes. La mano del rey, Jon Connington, Lord Varys, su tío Lewyn Martell, Mace Tyrell y el maestre Pycell, encabezando la reunión, su esposo. Todos ellos se levantaron para darle la bienvenida y fue a sentarse al lado de su esposo.

Rhaegar no se veía nada contento, pero intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito.

—Su gracia —el maestre Pycelle comenzó con la reunión y a Elia le dio el presentimiento de que no le gustara nada de lo que dirán—, gracias por poder acompañarnos la tarde de hoy, trataremos de que la reunión no se alargue demasiado

 _Lo hará si sigue fingiendo hablar con lentitud._ Pensó en sus adentros.

—Eso espero, maestre —respondió de inmediato—, tenía una visita programada para visitar los orfanatos el día de hoy. Mi hija ya estaba vestida para acompañarme, se sintió decepcionada cuando le dije que tendríamos un retraso.

—Comprendemos sus deberes y la necesidad de visitar a los huérfanos, pero sigo expresando mi opinión de que no es lugar para que la princesa visite, todavía —dijo el maestre con voz de tristeza, fingida más bien. Elia no se tragó ese cuento.

—Esos huérfanos, como acaba de llamarlos, algún día van acudir con la princesa Rhaenys en busca de consejos, ayuda, oportunidades de trabajo a ofrecer su lealtad, es importante que mi hija los conozca y sepa de las necesidades de quienes serán sus súbditos. Cuando Aegon tenga la edad suficiente también irá —dijo—. Un día, mis hijos harán de un mejor King’s Landing y aunque no erradicarán la pobreza de la noche a la mañana, es importante que sepan de las carencias de los desafortunados, saber que no todos tienen la misma suerte que nosotros, de crecer en un bonito palacio con sirvientes a nuestra entera disposición —Finalizó y se dio cuenta que había levantó la voz. El silencio se volvió incómodo, pero logró ver una sonrisa sobre el rostro de su tío.

Tenía que controlar sus emociones, aunque en los últimos días se enojaba con bastante facilidad. Antes de tener la oportunidad de disculparse, Rhaegar entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y le regaló una sonrisa.

—Entregaré mis deberes a Lord Connington para que la próxima e iremos a visitar a los huérfanos —Elia asintió y agradeció a su esposo por el apoyo, Pycelle no volvió a hablar—, dejemos este tema para otra ocasión. Hay otro tema que Jon tiene para decir, Elia, y es con respecto al torneo que se celebrará dentro de varias lunas, quiero conocer tu opinión.

—Lo escucho —Elia no soltó la mano de Rhaegar, pero si dirigió su mirada a la mano del rey.

Jon Connington era muy bueno para ocultar sus emociones, era difícil de leer su lenguaje corporal cuando se molestaba. A pesar de conocerlo desde hace años, nunca han mantenido una buena relación. Elia lo detesta por las cosas que ha dicho sobre ella en el pasado, de como no era buen partido para el príncipe Rhaegar, sobre cómo él debía de encontrar una esposa sana, incluso se atrevió a decir que volviese a Dorne tras el nacimiento de Aegon. Lo único que tenían eran saludos por cortesía y solo en presencia de Rhaegar.

Muchas ocasiones Rhaegar lo ha regañado por sobrepasar el límite, pero eso nunca lo detiene. Lo presiente, Elia discutirá con Jon en esa reunión. Rhaegar fue quien solicitó su presencia, Jon seguramente quería hacer esto sin avisarle.

—Necesitamos opciones, su gracia —Jon fingió ver los pergaminos que estaban sobre la mesa—. Hemos tratado de ocultarlo, pero es imposible. Nos encontramos preocupados por la cantidad de veces que usted ha sido coronada por hombres que fueron muy cercanos, los rumores crecen día con día.

—¿Rumores? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo cuáles? Me temo que me mantengo ignorante y no he escuchado de ninguna.

—No eres una ignorante, Elia —Rhaegar dijo de pronto—, no siempre te enteras del contenido de las cartas que los cuervos traen.

—Adulterio, deslices, infidelidad, su gracia —Jon retomó la palabra y a Elia no le pasó desapercibido el tono de su voz—. No es un secreto para nadie que Lord Baelor Hightower fue su pretendiente más cercano, pero antes de poder forjarse la alianza, usted lo rechazó. También es bien sabido que su madre, la princesa Loreza, era muy amiga de Lady Joanna Lannister y que el plan de ambas mujeres era tener una alianza entre Dorne y Casterly Rock, usted casi fue la prometida de Ser Jaime Lannister de no ser por la prematura muerte de Lady Joanna. Y la última coronación a manos de Lord Robert Baratheon fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Como usted mismo lo mencionó, Lord Jon, fueron pretendientes del pasado, nunca ocurrió nada.

—Usted lo dice.

—¡Jon! —Rhaegar levantó la voz— Cuida tus palabras y la manera en que le hablas a tu reina.

—Su gracia.

—¿La gota que derramó el vaso? —Elia preguntó—. Si mis recuerdos no fallan, todos estaban emocionados cuando Lord Robert puso la corona en mi cabeza.

—Sabemos que ese fue con un solo propósito, su gracia. Conoce la tensión entre los Targaryen y los Baratheon.

—Difiero un poco de esa supuesta tensión. Soy una Targaryen, y los Barathoen no me han tratado más que con respeto, incluso el príncipe Viserys práctico con Renly Baratheon, y fue Lord Baratheon quien se hizo cargo.

—El comportamiento de Lord Baratheon debe de tomarse con extremada precaución, no es un secreto para nadie que la coronó para vengarse del rey por la humillación pública que recibió en Harrenhal —expresó el hombre, cuidando el tono de voz. De no ser por la advertencia anterior de Rhaegar, Elia cree que ya hubiese escuchado su puño sobre la mesa—. Y usted como la reina, tuvo que haberlo rechazado, pero dado que no lo hizo, hemos tenido que decidir que este año no se entregue una corona de flores.

—¿Tienes miedo de que me coronen por cuarta vez?

—No es temor, lo sabemos.

—Nunca se sabe quién gana el torneo, Lord Jon.

—No, pero si es coronada por cuarta vez, será la humillación para el reino y la reputación del rey se va a ir en picada por esas acciones, será conocido como el rey que no puede controlar el comportamiento de su esposa.

—¿Mi comportamiento? Entiendo su preocupación, Jon, pero le recuerdo que yo no elegí a esos hombres que ganaron, ni tampoco les pedí que me coronaran, ellos hacen su propia elección. 

—Si vamos a continuar con que el premio sea la corona, usted deberá rechazarlos, su gracia.

—Será grosero de mi parte hacerlo.

—Es más grosero que siga permitiendo que la coronen frente al rey, SU ESPOSO.

—¡JON!

—¿Regañó a mi esposo de la misma forma en que está haciendo conmigo cuando coronó a Lyanna Stark sobre mí? ¡Y le recuerdo que estaba embarazada! ¡Fue más humillante para mí!

—Es diferente, su gracia, eso ocurrió una vez. La situación con usted sobrepasa el límite.

—Como le he mencionado varias veces, no ha sido mi decisión. Ellos lo hacen por voluntad propia, yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. ¿Miedo a que sea infiel a mi esposo? A Baelor Hightower no lo volví a ver desde antes de comprometerme con Rhaegar; Ser Jaime es un hermano jurado de la Guardia Real y es un hombre honorable que nunca romperá su juramento. Robert Baratheon enfrenta sus propias consecuencias con los Stark por la falta de respeto a su esposa.

—No coincidimos con lo que ha descrito, su gracia. Es por eso por lo que hemos decidido que al vencedor de este año se le entregará oro.

—La decisión es de ustedes, no me van a tener en cuenta para decidir. Solo asegúrese, Lord Connington de informar a los señores de Poniente sobre el cambio del premio, porque tiene que admitir que esta supuesta venganza contra el rey se ha vuelto el atractivo principal del torneo, es por eso por lo que cada año vienen más y más al torneo, dudo que ellos quieran seguir patrocinando el evento si no hay una corona de flores para entregar.

—Esa información podemos omitirla.

—¿Y arriesgarse a la furia de todos? —Elia arqueó la ceja y sonrió.

—Su gracia, es por su comportamiento por el cual estamos aquí conversando, si dejamos la corona como premio y se la entregan a usted de nuevo, tiene que rechazarla.

—No lo haré.

—No es una doncella, su gracia. Le está quitando la oportunidad a las doncellas ansiosas que vienen para atraer la atención de un hombre. No olvide que ha recibido propuestas de otros hombres, le envían regalos, incluso joyas valiosas, amenazan la integridad del reino con esas cartas sugerentes. Tampoco debemos arriesgarnos a que alguien la compre con bonitas palabras y decida huir con alguno.

—¡Es suficiente, Jon! —Rhaegar golpeó la mesa con el puño, las manos de Elia sudaron por la declaración del hombre—. Deja de hacer comentarios groseros sobre mi esposa. ¡Es tu reina!

—Como he repetido incansablemente —Elia interrumpió a Rhaegar—. Yo no hago las elecciones por ellos. ¿Tu que opinas, mi amor? ¿Crees que te soy infiel ahora que me he trasladado oficialmente a tu habitación privada? Ya que paso todo el día ocupada con mis deberes, en mis ratos libres las paso con mis hijos. Ser Arthur se ha convertido en mi guardia personal, Ser Oswell y Ser Jaime en el de mi esposo. ¿En qué momento libre puedo serle infiel? Sus miedos son por una simple corona, una anécdota que con el tiempo se va a borrar porque llegará el momento en que consideren aburrido estarme coronando año con año.

—¡Suficiente! —Rhaegar levantó la voz, Elia agradeció que todos los demás se mantuvieran callados—. Elia no pidió ser coronada tantas veces, simplemente sucedió. Si quitamos la corona, los eventos se van a esfumar con el paso de los años. Prácticamente la corona ya no paga los torneos, las donaciones se vuelven más generosas. Se entregará la corona y si mi esposa es coronada, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es celebrarlo.

—Pero las humillaciones…

—Me equivoqué en el pasado —admitió Rhaegar con pesar—, y si cada año tengo que estar soportando que mi esposa sea coronada por otros hombres por mis errores. Tengo que aceptarlo. Más allá de ser el rey, soy un espectador y tampoco haré escenas ridículas de celos. No volveremos a discutir este tema, gracias por expresar sus preocupaciones, Jon, pero confió en mi esposa, te pido que hagas lo mismo. Si no confías en ella, te pido que lo hagas por mí, soy tu rey.

* * *

—Jon se excedió con todas las acusaciones que hizo con usted, su gracia —dijo Arthur cuando caminaron por los jardines de la Fortaleza más tarde—. Disculpa la palabra, pero es un imbécil.

—Estuve esperando a que hiciera el comentario sobre nuestra reputación dorniense, sobre cómo nos precede y la cantidad de amantes que ha tenido mi hermano Oberyn. Jon olvida que, a pesar de ser una princesa de Dorne, nadie quiso contraer matrimonio por lo delicada que era mi salud.

—Reconozco los esfuerzos de mi hermana en conseguirles los brebajes, la veo más fuerte cada día, su gracia. La princesa débil que conocí parece haber desaparecido, incluso ha dejado los carruajes y ha optado por cabalgar. La princesa Loreza estaría muy orgullosa de usted.

Elia trató de controlar las lágrimas ante la mención de su madre. Posiblemente ella también se hubiera escandalizado por las veces que ha sido coronada, pero hubiera estado de su lado, ella nunca perdonaría a Rhaegar por su grosería.

—¿Crees que si exista un cuarto hombre que quiere darme debería rechazarlo? —Le preguntó.

—No —respondió él de inmediato—. Esto no es solo una venganza contra el rey, es una muestra de respeto hacia usted, su gracia. Recuerde que yo también estuve en ese evento, a pesar de mi lealtad al rey, soy dorniense. También me ofendí con la acción del rey Rhaegar. El hecho de que esos hombres la coronen es un recordatorio del error del rey. Especialmente con Robert, por poco creí que la besaría frente a todos.

—Nunca lo hubiera permitido, eso sería demasiado.

—Concuerdo con usted.

—Casi me restregó en la cara que le fui infiel a Rhaegar con Jaime, quería abofetearlo —Mentalmente se recordó aquel beso, pero nadie tenía que saberlo.

—No la hubiera detenido —se burló—. Después de todo, fue él quien convenció al rey de alejar a Ser Jaime de usted. Y ahora tiene que tolerarme a mí.

—Eres un gran amigo, Arthur —Elia sonrió a su lado—, sus miedos son estúpidos. Jamás dejaré a mi esposo.

—Jon sigue sin aceptar que Rhaegar terminase con usted, él anhelaba que se casase con una mujer como Lady Cersei. Es por eso por lo que le daremos un nuevo golpe.

—¿Un nuevo golpe? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Voy a competir en el torneo una vez más. No voy a permitir que me humillen, voy a ganar y entregaré esa corona a usted. Jon sabe que siempre seré fiel a la corona y que jamás le faltaré el respeto, pero estaré muy feliz de ver como su sonrisa se borra de su rostro. Dudo que me considere su enemigo.

—Mi esposo…

—El rey entenderá… también es mi venganza —Le guiñó un ojo y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban.

—No me presentaré en el evento, no quiero más conflictos.

—Diré frente a todos que la corona es para usted —Una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios—. Y no se la daré a nadie. Incluso la envolveré y se la entregaré como regalo durante la fiesta, y tendrás la obligación de abrirla frente a todos.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo planeas esto, Arthur?

Él se encogió de hombros y continuaron su plática animada.

* * *

Seis meses después, Arthur cumplió con su palabra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y por supuesto que Arthur no podía quedar fuera!  
> Sé que algunas esperaban una conversación con Robert, en especial porque también lo dije, jaja, pero no encontré la forma de incluirlo en este capítulo, el último ya se encuentra medio planificado en mi mente, por lo que estoy ansiosa de compartirlo con ustedes :)
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Me ponen muy contenta! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Canción de Hielo y Fuego no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> N/A I: Hey, hey, aquí estamos con el último capítulo! Me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia, gracias por haberme acompañado en este pequeño viaje.

¿En qué momento fue en que la vida de la princesa Elia Martell cambió?

Siete años atrás, la relación de Elia con su esposo no estaba en los mejores términos, habían aprendido a vivir con pura cortesía.

Era un matrimonio distanciado, la convivencia era casi nula, incluso para pasar tiempo con los niños tenían turnos designados para no encontrarse, un matrimonio sin amor es como ella lo calificaría. Una mujer estéril que no iba a poder traer a otro hijo al mundo, ya que si lo hacía moriría en el camino. Luego del nacimiento de Aegon VI Targaryen, su esposo tuvo que tomar su lugar como el rey de los siete reinos tras la muerte de Aerys y Rhaella, ella tomó su lugar como reina.

Aunque es una Targaryen de nombre, le gusta mucho más su verdadero apellido.

Elia Martell, reina de los siete reinos.

No fue fácil asumir todas las obligaciones que se le presentaron, pese haber crecido con el conocimiento de los deberes de una princesa. Durante muchos años, su madre hizo propuestas de matrimonio en su nombre para casarla con el hijo de un gran señor, forjar alianzas poderosas que terminaron en fracaso, ya que no la consideraban el mejor partido para sus herederos, creció con el rechazo de todos ellos y aprendió a proteger sus sentimientos para que no se percataran de lo mucho que le dolía el rechazo.

Ese rechazo se esfumó en los primeros meses de su matrimonio, estaba con el príncipe Rhaegar y esperaba a su heredero, Elia vivió prácticamente en la cama desde que el maestre le dijo del embarazo. Elia olvidó lo que era ser rechazada, ya que había momentos de esperanza en su matrimonio que murieron cuando Rhaegar la humilló en Harrenhal.

Con el paso de los años lo ha tratado de olvidar, pero el tema siempre regresa cuando menos se lo espera, luego de esa última conversación con Lyanna Stark, después de ser coronada por Robert Baratheon, Rhaegar le confesó la verdad de lo que planeaba hacer con la niña. Él iba a convertirla en su esposa y embarazarla para que la tercera cabeza del dragón faltante naciera, pero Lord Rickard Stark lo confrontó, fue una ofensa para los Stark que Rhaegar coronará a Lyanna. Rickard Stark le arruinó todos esos planes cuando casó a la niña mucho antes de lo esperado y ella terminó dando a luz al heredero de Robert. A supuestas palabras de Rhaegar, considero apropiado retirarse.

Elia lo escuchó antes de juzgarlo, ella lo odio y la relación que habían ido restaurando poco a poco parecía haber llegado a su fin, al menos para ella. No podía soportar compartir la cama con el hombre que estuvo a punto de traicionarla, aquel príncipe que había jurado protegerla y nunca dañarla. Eran irónicos aquellos votos, Rhaegar era quien la dañaría y no iba a protegerla de un corazón roto.

Se dijo que lo había perdonado por el bien de los niños, por el reino, no era una mentira en su totalidad, pero Elia había comenzado a amarlo de nuevo. Desde que inicio todo el asunto de las coronas, él se había acercado más a ella, la cortejo, pidió su permiso de hacerla suya, le susurro promesas y palabras de amor, en cada oportunidad libre de deberes, él la _secuestraría_ y la llevaría a lugares que él consideraba personales para compartirlos con ella.

Se mostró celoso y posesivo, quitando a Ser Jaime y Ser Arthur de su servicio, antes de confrontarlo y decirle que, si seguía con esos celos, se marcharía a Dorne para unas vacaciones prolongadas.

Rhaenys y Aegon disfrutaban mucho más de convivir con su padre, encantados de las atenciones que él les daba, los dulces que les pasaría en secreto antes de despedirse por la noche… Viserys estaba aprendido de los deberes de un príncipe, Rhaegar siempre trataba de hacer espacio y enseñarle a practicar con la espada, ir de cacería, tener una relación de hermanos a pesar de que Viserys era quince años menor que él.

Jamás hubiera imaginado el giro de esos acontecimientos en su vida.

* * *

Era el tercer día de la justa y el rey amaneció enfermo.

No era común que Rhaegar se enfermara, honestamente él siempre ha sido un hombre muy saludable. Ha cabalgado bajo las frías lluvias durante horas, y siquiera tendría un resfriado. Elia se preocupó, temía por su salud, aunque el maestre le aseguro que no sería nada grave y que el rey necesitaba descansar para recuperar las fuerzas.

—¿Cuántos días, maestre? —Le preguntó.

—Dos días, esperando que su gracia no salga de la cama —dijo el anciano antes de retirarse.

Elia tomó la mano de su esposo y él le sonrió antes de despedirla y pedirle que se presentará en su nombre en el torneo.

Elia lo consideró como incorrecto tomar su lugar como reina en el torneo cuando su esposo estaba enfermo y la necesitaba, ella no podía dejarlo, podía empeorar y no habría nadie cerca. Él insistió y terminó ganando esa batalla, ya que incluso la amenazó con sacarla de la habitación y prohibirle el acceso si ella no recibía a sus invitados como era correspondiente, y que debía de sentarse en el trono del rey. A regañadientes, cumplió y se llevó a los niños con ella.

Aegon chilló emocionado y Viserys hablaba con Rhaenys sobre cómo un día será un caballero montando el caballo, y que en su primer torneo resultará vencedor y le dará su corona de flores. Elia arqueó la ceja.

—Hiciste la misma promesa para mí, Viserys —El niño se sonrojó y sonrió—, hace un par de años.

—Tienes muchas coronas —murmuró, tratando de no verla.

—¿Entonces la corona es para mi mamá o para mí? —preguntó Rhaenys y frunció el ceño, molesta—. Tienes que decidir, Viserys.

Elia aplaudió con cortesía cuando Ned Stark fue derribado.

Había sido un torneo muy entretenido en los dos últimos días. Era curioso, pero por primera vez se dio cuenta que los cuatro caballeros que la coronaron en el pasado estaban compitiendo de nuevo. Solo esperaba que, si ganaba Ser Jaime, coronará a Lady Cersei; si lo hacía Robert, a Lady Lyanna, Ser Arthur a Ashara y Baelor a cualquier otra persona que no fuera ella, no tenía problemas en que la coronarán otra vez, pero si esperaba que los caballeros lo hicieran con otra persona, o que un nuevo vencedor que no tenía lazos con ella ganará, así Jon dejaría de lanzar supuestas suposiciones.

Los aplausos resonaron fuertemente cuando Baelor apareció saludando a todos, con una sonrisa engreída. Tenía mucha confianza sobre sí mismo, se colocó su casco y tomó su lugar. Su retador apareció a la vista, era un nuevo caballero.

No mostraba su rostro, pero era de Dorne. Llevaba el emblema de su casa, a pesar de no verlo de cercas, Elia reconoció la lanza, era de su hermano Oberyn, pero él no tenía la complexión del caballero y él estaba sentado con Cersei. Curiosidad, recordó que en Harrenhal hubo un caballero misterioso que atrajo la atención de todos, pero nunca se reveló si era hombre o mujer, aunque Elia siempre supuso que se trató de una mujer la que humilló aquellos caballeros. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano y preguntarle sobre quién era él, un nombre y sobre porque no mostraba su rostro, todos los hombres se encantaban por la atención recibida.

—Finalmente habrá una nueva reina —dijo Oberyn lo suficientemente fuerte, ella lo miró—. Parece que tu récord se ha terminado, hermanita.

—¿Has pagado a alguien para que tome una corona en tu nombre? —le preguntó con una sonrisa—. ¿Quién es? ¿Está al servicio tuyo o de Doran?

—Mío —Oberyn le guiño un ojo—, lo he enviado a pelear mi batalla.

—No te creo —respondió Viserys antes de que Elia dijera una palabra—, tú siempre peleas tus batallas, no mandas a otros.

—A menos que mi tío se volviera un cobarde —dijo Rhaenys apoyando a Viserys.

—¿Eres un cobarde, hermano? —Preguntó Elia divertida por el arrebato de los niños, Oberyn se dio la vuelta indignado y continuó su conversación con Cersei.

—Mi mamá va a ganar esa corona otra vez —dijo Rhaenys a Viserys y él asintió.

Si Oberyn lo conocía, realmente esperaba creer en sus palabras de que habrá otra reina del amor y la belleza.

Meses atrás llegó un maestre anunciando que se estaba encargando de redactar la historia de la reina Elia Targaryen, sobre cómo fue coronada en cuatro ocasiones, un logro que ninguna mujer ha tenido en cientos de años era de vital importancia conocer los motivos por los cuales la reina fue elegida tantas veces; Elia no deseaba que profundizara en eso para evitar problemas.

Baelor Hightower fue derribado con demasiada facilidad.

* * *

—Me voy a quedar a tu lado, Rhaegar —Elia se sentó en la cama y se cruzó de brazos—. No harás que me mueva de aquí.

—No puedes ser grosera, Elia —Rhaegar tosió—, eres la reina. Solo queda Robert y ese caballero de Dorne. Tienes que estar ahí.

—Prefiero quedarme a tu lado.

—Todos los días estás a mi lado —murmuró—, cada noche vienes aquí conmigo y me cuidas, sal y disfruta del evento. Harás historia si vuelven a coronarte de nuevo.

—El caballero de Dorne ha ganado cada una de sus rondas —Elia sonrió—, y mi hermano Oberyn lo conoce, lo he chantajeado para que me lo presente, no ha querido. Mi hermano incluso me dijo que el caballero ya tenía a su dama elegida y no soy yo, no es necesario que me presente.

—Puede ganar Robert de nuevo, mencionaste que eran de complexiones similares, ¿no?

—Robert se ha vuelto un poco tosco —rió—, pero esta vez estoy segura de que coronará a lady Lyanna.

—Robert siente una fascinación por ti, ¿sabes? —Elia puso los ojos en blanco, los celos de Rhaegar volvieron—. Desde Harrenhal me ha dicho que espera su oportunidad para contigo.

—Es muy guapo —Rhaegar frunció el ceño y Elia sonrió para sus adentros—. Su voz es fuerte, sus ojos son preciosos, seguramente sus amantes disfrutan de sus besos…

—Detente o pediré que detengan a Robert y lo haré mi prisionero —los ojos de Rhaegar brillaban de furia.

—Eso puede causar una guerra, mi rey.

—Lo vales —susurró.

No le importaba si se contagia de esa misteriosa enfermedad de su marido, se acercó lo suficiente para besarlo. Fue un beso suave, él puso su mano sobre su mejilla.

No, nunca podría alejarse de Rhaegar.

Él es suyo, ella de él. Lo quiere y necesita, ha extrañado su compañía en las últimas noches. Ha tenido que conformarse abrazando una almohada porque Rhaegar no le permite dormir en su habitación.

—¿Crees que Robert te puede besar como acabo de hacerlo?

—¿Por qué imaginaria besarlo cuando te tengo a ti?

Rhaegar le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tres de tus antiguos pretendientes fueron derribados por ese caballero —dijo Rhaegar.

—Escuché que muchos esperaban que Baelor lo derribara, murmuran que ha entrenado mucho para volver a ganar —le contó—. La caída de Ser Jaime incluso me dolió, el golpe sonó muy fuerte y Arthur pareció no tener oportunidad. Considero que es un caballero grosero, al menos los otros se daban la mano para levantarse y ese hombre no, desaparece como si nada. Diría que vino alterar el torneo, las mujeres están fascinadas por él y con Oberyn gritando por todos lados que habrá una nueva reina, todos quieren atraer su atención.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te atrae?

—¿Tu qué crees? —Elia pasó su mano por el muslo de su esposo, se mordió el labio e intentó una mirada inocente.

—No te voy a hacer el amor hasta que me recupere —susurró—, haz todos los movimientos que quieras, pero no compartiremos la cama.

—¡Bien! —Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación furiosa.

* * *

Elia sonrió a Ashara y tomó a Visenya entre sus brazos, le dio un beso en la frente y se unió a su amiga. Rhaenys y Aegon jugaban en la fuente de agua.

—¿El rey sigue enfermo? —preguntó Ashara cuando le entregó a la niña.

—El maestre dice que es un virus que desaparecerá dentro de nada —le dijo—. Han pasado muchos días.

—Tú también pasaste mucho tiempo enferma, Elia. Pasaban muchos días en que no te levantabas por completo de la cama. Recuerda el embarazo de los niños.

—Sí —contestó la reina—, al menos con Visenya el parto no fue tan complicado como con Aegon.

Ashara negó con la cabeza.

—Aun no puedo perdonarte que me mintieras a los ojos y me dijeras que si bebías tu té de luna. Una decisión arriesgada y estúpida el querer complacer a Rhaegar.

—Él no me lo pidió, él ya se había resignado a no tener un tercer hijo —Amaba Ashara, es su mejor amiga y confidente, pero por supuesto que se había ahorrado todas las peleas posteriores que tuvo con Rhaegar cuando le contó que estaba embarazada.

Más allá de que su esposo se mostrará alegre, estaba enojado y viviendo con el temor de perderla en el parto, incluso se negó a tocarla durante meses, fue un sufrir. El maestre mostró su ofensa al ver que ella no siguió las órdenes estrictas que le encomendaron años atrás, incluso tuvo la osadía de mencionar sobre detener el embarazo para no arriesgar la salud de la reina. Rhaegar respaldo al maestre. ¡Su esposo estuvo de acuerdo con detener el embarazo!

Fueron agotadores los primeros meses, pero Elia tenía la suficiente confianza y fe en que iba a sobrevivir e iba a tener a su tercer hijo. Por eso dejó de beber el té de luna, por eso se lo ocultó a todos. Llegó a sentirse como niña pequeña al ser regañada tantas veces, pero logró callarles la boca cuando Visenya nació perfectamente sana y Elia no tuvo hemorragia ni fiebre durante el parto.

Rhaegar no volvió hablar de la profecía cuando sostuvo por primera vez a Visenya.

Elia regresó con los niños a su habitación y dejó a Visenya sobre su cuna, la niñera se haría cargo y ella tenía que regresar al torneo.

* * *

—Quiero saber quién es él —dijo Ashara—. Algunas doncellas dicen que lo han visto, tiene ojos verdes y es hermoso.

—¿Y les creíste?

—Por supuesto que no, estaban tratando de atraer la atención de otros hombres, pero al menos pude imaginarme cómo sería ese caballero.

Elia tomó su lugar en el asiento de su esposo, Aegon se subió a su regazo y señaló a los caballos. Viserys y Rhaenys tomaron su lugar, frunció el ceño al ver que Ser Jaime y Ser Arthur se colocaban a sus espaldas. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahí? Se suponía que estaban de guardia con Rhaegar y Ser Oswell la protegía a ella.

Miró a sus alrededores y notó que las doncellas a su alrededor hablaban entre sí, soltando murmullos y risitas. Parecía coincidencia, pero a lo lejos, Lady Lyanna le devolvió la mirada. Ella se había rendido, al menos Rhaegar no volvió hablar sobre sus cartas anónimas. Se alegró que la joven mujer tomará su amenaza en serio. Elia se encargó personalmente de hacerle saber que esperaba al tercer hijo de Rhaegar, a su llegada, la había felicitado cortésmente y no volvieron hablar del tema.

Robert entró y gritó emocionado.

Tardaron varios minutos en que los aplausos se detuvieran, Robert estaba eufórico, encantado por toda la atención del momento. Hubo un momento en que sus miradas se encontraron y el hombre le guiñó el ojo.

Rezo a los siete para que el caballero de Dorne gane.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar, murmuraron entre sí cuando el caballero no llegó. Eran los últimos, el vencedor quedará anulado si el otro no se presente. Ashara sintió su inquietud y murmuró a Oberyn sobre la tardanza, él se encogió de hombres, no tenía ni idea.

No tenían conocimiento de donde se quedaba el hombre, lo cual era imposible ir a buscarlo. Elia le pidió a Aegon que tomará su lugar al lado de su hermana, apenas iba a decir unas palabras cuando alguien gritó emocionado y el caballero de Dorne apareció ante la vista.

Se preguntó hacia quién habrán ido las apuestas.

Era una lástima que Rhaegar no estuviera presente, a pesar de que no se lo dijo en persona, presentía que Rhaegar estaba contento con que los hombres que la coronaron fueran derribados rápidamente. Seguramente él, como el rey, habría forzado al caballero a presentarse ante la multitud. Ella también tenía el poder como reina, pero no lo pensó hasta esos momentos.

—Mis manos tiemblan —murmuró Ashara—. Robert muestra mucha confianza sobre sí mismo, puede perder.

—O ganar —respondió Arthur—, no hay nada de malo en mostrar una confianza excesiva, hermana.

—Yo quiero que gane el caballero —dijo Viserys—, es muy bueno. Quiero ser como él en el futuro.

—¿Puedo tener un esposo que sea como él en el futuro? —preguntó su hija.

—¡Rhaenys! —Elia trató de contener la risa—. Eres muy pequeña para pensar en esposos.

—¿Cuándo sea grande puedo tener uno?

Viserys tomó la palabra y le dijo que no, que porque eran muy pequeños y su hija aceptó su respuesta. Tendría que hablar con su hija y hacerle saber que ese tema estaba fuera de conversaciones durante muchos años, aunque las propuestas para forjar alianzas habían comenzado a llegar. Rhaegar pidió guardarlas en donde nunca tuviera que volver a verlas.

Los caballeros se prepararon para el último enfrentamiento.

Elia no supo en quien concentrarse, aún era sospechoso que Ser Jaime y Ser Arthur estuvieran a su lado. Jon la miró y Elia lo ignoró.

Contuvo la respiración, Robert no fue derribado y el caballero se alejó a tiempo antes de ser golpeado. La tensión era palpable en todo el lugar.

La segunda ronda fue igual a la primera, ninguno fue derribado.

Elia no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida.

En la tercera ronda, Robert cayó de su caballo.

Elia agradeció a los dioses. ¡Finalmente una nueva reina! Y todo ese drama se terminó.

Se puso de pie y aplaudió al vencedor, Viserys y sus hijos gritaban emocionados.

—¡Me lo prometió! —Grito Viserys dando pequeños saltos—. ¡Me prometió que iba a ganar y cumplió!

—¡A mí también! —Chilló emocionada Rhaenys—. ¡Ganó! ¡Ganó!

Elia no miró cuando el caballero fue a recoger su corona, su mirada se centró en Viserys y Rhaenys, que seguían gritando emocionados. ¡Ellos lo saben!

—Su gracia… —Arthur le tocó el hombro y Elia se percató de los gritos ahogados que se escucharon a su alrededor. Las miradas estaban sobre ella.

Él le estaba ofreciendo la corona.

Él sonrió y sus preciosos ojos brillaban de emoción.

Los ojos de Elia se llenaron de lágrimas antes de sonreír y aceptarla.

Rhaegar extendió su mano y ella la tomó sin dudarlo. Se acercó lo suficiente hasta quedar frente a él.

Elia esperaba un beso en los labios que nunca llegó. 

Rhaegar besó su mejilla.

— _Mi reina._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Es el final! :D 
> 
> \- Primero que nada, felicitaciones a los que hicieron sus suposiciones de que Rhaegar sería el último, desde el momento en que esta historia se presento en mi mente, sabía que sería él. ¡También a los que mencionaron sobre un tercer embarazo de Elia! :D No iba a quedarme con los ganas. 
> 
> -Me hubiera gustado profundizar como Rhaegar solicitó su apoyo a Oberyn, pero eso habría arruinado todo. Así que se los dejó a su imaginación :D 
> 
> -A veces los niños son buenos guardando secretos, ¿eh? 
> 
> Sus comentarios me motivaron mucho, contenía los gritos de emoción al leer sus suposiciones y que unas eran correctas. ¿Fui demasiado predecible? Jaja. 
> 
> Gracias por haber leído esta historia! :)

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Quién piensan que será el siguiente? ¿Alguna petición especial? Ja!  
> ¡Gracias por leer! :D


End file.
